finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Focus (magic ability)
Focus , also known as Inner Calm, is a recurring ability in the series. It is similar to the abilities Cheer and Boost, in that it increases a stat. Despite their similar effects, this ability is considered separate from another recurring ability known as Focus in English localizations, with the latter's name meaning "to accumulate" in Japanese. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Focus is a special ability that targets all active party members, and raises Magic and resistance to magical damage. Its effects stack up to 5 times per party member, and remain until the end of battle. Focus raises the Magic stat by 1 point per cast; this can even raise the Magic stat to 260 during battle. It also reduces magical damage in a manner similar to the Shell spell; after a magical attack's base damage has been calculated, Focus reduces that damage by a certain percentage. Casting Focus once cuts damage received by 1/15 (or about 6.67%). Each additional cast raises this damage reduction to 2/15, 3/15, 4/15, and finally 5/15. It is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Focus is a command on the Black Mage dressphere. Focus raises the caster's Magic by three points every use, stackable up to ten points. It costs 10 AP to learn. Final Fantasy XI Focus is an ability available to Monks (level 25). It increases their Accuracy. Its effect can be enhanced by equipping the Temple Crown. It can be activated every 5 minutes. Final Fantasy XII Focus is an enemy ability used by Great Tortoise, Clay Golem, Mythril Golem, Babil, Roblon, Goliath, Rocktoise, and Molen, which restores 30% of the user's Max HP with a CT of 3. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Inner Calm is an ability learned by the Berserker class for 250 AP from the Metal Knuckles. It increases the user's Evade. Final Fantasy Type-0 Focus is an ability initially known by Ace and Cinque. It requires 4 AP for Ace and 2 AP for Cinque. It has Ace/Cinque perform a charged attack by tilting the left analog stick down and pressing . Focus II is an ability for Ace that requires 4 AP and is available after learning Focus. It increases the number of hits for charged strikes. Focus is an ability known initially known by Jack. Concentrate to temporarily increase attack by tilting down the left analog stick and pressing . Focus: Power ↑ requires 4 AP and is available after learning Piercing Gleam: AG ↓. It increases the effect of Focus. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Concentration is a support ability learned at level 71 in Dissidia, and level 58 in Dissidia 012. It increases the character's Bravery by 10% of their level's base Bravery approximately every one and a half seconds if the character takes no action for five seconds. Mastering Concentration learns Concentration+, which grants +30% Bravery, then Concentration++, which grants +50%. Taking any action or being attacked ends Concentration's effect. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Focus is Lulu's unique Soul Break that at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment increases party's Magic by 20% and Resistance by 50% for 25 seconds. As it has a unique status ID, it stacks with other Soul Breaks that also increase party's Magic and Resistance. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Focus is a support-type special ability that allows the caster to increase the whole party's MAG and SPR stats by 40% and for the duration of three turns. Its cost is 48 MP. Focus can be learned by Celes (level 80, 5★), Vaan (level 61, 5★), Cecil (level 82, 6★), Vanille (level 72, 5★), Lid (level 80 (5★)), and Black Cat Lid (level 66 (5★)). Gallery FFX-2 Focus.PNG|Final Fantasy X-2. FFTA2 Inner Calm.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Focus Icon.png|Icon in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Focus FFXI Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFXI. FFRK Focus.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Focus.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Category:Signature abilities